The Walking Dead
by youpitralala13
Summary: OS à conditions imposées avec au programme une invasion zombie sur Edolas et un sauvetage par des personnages morts (spoiler pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu l'arc Tartaros). Bonne lecture à tous !


**/! SPOILER ALERT : Si vous n'avez pas lu l'arc Tartaros, cet OS risque de vous spoiler un gros truc. Genre un truc que vous voulez pas savoir avant de l'avoir lu quoi.**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous, me revoici avec un nouvel OS à conditions imposées. Défi un peu difficile vu qu'on est plus censé pouvoir accéder à Edolas, qu'Ul et Ultear sont morte et qu'Aquarius ne peut plus revenir sur Earthland, mais bon, j'ai fait comme j'ai pu :p Bonne lecture !**

 **Type d'univers : Edolas**

 **Couple choisi : UlxAquarius (la personne qui m'a demandé ce couple m'a ensuite précisé en privé que ça pouvait être plus de l'amitié qu'autre chose et vous verrez que ça n'est pas un vrai couple dans l'OS, c'était difficile à mettre en place)**

 **Occasion : Invasion de zombies**

 **Narrateur : Ultear**

 **Trois mots à placer : Dimension, dragon, pissenlit**

 **Règle supplémentaire : Intégrer une chanson Disney (ici, j'ai choisi de ne pas la mettre en entier mais d'en prendre une et de glisser plusieurs paroles dans l'OS, placées en italique)**

* * *

\- Je vous pensais morte.

\- J'ai entendu la même chose sur vous, répliqua ma mère avec un sourire. Pourtant, vous êtes toujours là, à veiller sur elle.

L'esprit d'Aquarius lui jeta un regard renfrogné, comme si elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on la surprenne à vérifier que Lucy allait bien.

\- Dans mon monde, je vis encore, expliqua-t-elle en soupirant. Ici, je me transforme en une sorte de fantôme, maintenant que ma clé a été brisée. Elle ne peut pas me voir, seuls les esprits stellaires en sont capables, mais ils tiennent leur langue quand je suis là. Et vous deux, alors ?

\- Habituellement, Ultear et moi, nous nous relayons. Gray et Lyon sont comme des enfants, pour moi. On surveille qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de bêtise, à tour de rôle. L'une à Fairy Tail, l'autre à Lamia Scale.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, nous sommes toutes les deux, et nous ne sommes ni à Lamia Scale, ni à Fairy Tail. Enfin, pas vraiment. Mystogan est arrivé sur Earthland il y a quelques jours de cela. La magie ne s'est pas complètement tarie sur Edolas comme tout le monde le pensait, quelques sources de celle-ci étaient restées, cachées du monde. Le nouveau roi avait trouvé l'une d'entre elle et, plutôt qu'en faire profiter ces sujets, il avait choisi, à la demande de son peuple, de l'utiliser pour permettre un aller-retour à ses anciens alliés dans son royaume, pour y admirer tout le progrès accompli depuis la perte de la magie. Edo-Jellal, avait-il expliqué en arrivant sur Earthland, avait longuement hésité avant d'en faire un tel usage. Pourtant, il était le premier à avoir été persuadé que le royaume de leur dimension se porterait mieux sans magie, mais revoir le pouvoir de si près… Erza Knightwalker l'avait convaincu que le retour de la magie en si faible quantité ne pourrait que blesser le peuple, avide, qui en aurait redemandé. Sa première conseillère avait donc proposé ce petit voyage aux personnes qui avaient connu leur monde et bientôt un petit groupe de mages de Fairy Tail étaient en partance pour une anima, direction Edolas. Je n'avais pas eu trop de mal à les suivre, maman à mes côtés, et c'était là que je l'avais remarquée. Aquarius, l'esprit du Verseau. Sa clé brisée, elle était condamnée à être enfermée à jamais dans le monde des Esprits. J'avais entendu parler de ce que Lucy avait fait pour sauver ses amis. Un immense acte de bravoure et d'amour, selon moi. J'avais assisté, avec Ul, aux combats contre Tartaros, impuissante, priant pour que Gray et ses amis vivent. ma mère avait hurlé dans l'oreille de son disciple que l'homme face à lui n'était pas Deliora, l'âme du démon aux côtés duquel elle avait vécu pendant si longtemps n'étant pas reconnaissable dans le corps de son père. Nous avions prié pour lui, pleuré pour lui, et finalement, l'avions vu rentrer, sauf, à la maison. Depuis, j'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec ma mère, profitant que les temps soient plus calmes pour apprécier le bonheur de sa compagnie. Ma petite maman chérie, que j'avais perdue si jeune, que j'avais haïe toute ma vie. J'avais mérité de la retrouver. Puis nous étions retournées à Fairy Tail, désireuses de revoir un peu celui que je considérais comme mon frère, quand le départ avait été annoncé.

\- Et pour l'instant, qui en fait le plus ?

\- Gray, évidemment, rigolai-je. Il est à Fairy Tail.

\- Lucy ne vaut pas bien mieux que votre mage de glace. Toujours à faire n'importe quoi, et même pas fichue de se trouver un homme, grogna la sirène à mes côtés.

Je souris. Cette femme clamait haut et fort détester son ancienne maîtresse mais je pouvais lire dans ses yeux combien ça la peinait de ne plus être réellement à ses côtés. Nous étions dans un coin du grand salon du palais où les mages de Fairy Tail, leurs alter-ego, le roi et ses conseillers discutaient. Le dragon slayer de feu blâmait Edo-Natsu qu'il ne trouvait pas assez courageux, Edo-Lucy les observait du coin de l'œil en grognant, prête à courir vers eux pour prendre l'un et taper sur l'autre avec. Les deux Erza parlaient calmement dans un coin de la pièce, se promettant un prochain combat. La mage des mots constatait combien elle était différente de l'autre elle, les Strauss retrouvaient avec bonheur leur petite sœur et sympathisaient avec les versions d'Earthland d'eux-mêmes. Mon protégé, lui, grognait contre Gray Soluge qui portait un milliard de couches de vêtements pendant que celui-ci tentait sa chance avec la Juvia de notre monde. Tout le monde semblait si heureux, ici. C'était pour ce genre de moments de pur bonheur que je regrettais de ne pas avoir vécu plus longtemps.

\- C'est agréable de les voir comme ça.

Je jetai un œil à ma nouvelle amie, étonnée de la voir se radoucir.

\- C'est vrai, répondit ma mère en souriant. Savoir qu'ils sont heureux… Je me sens libérée, délivrée d'un poids. Quand je suis morte, j'ai eu peur qu'ils n'arrivent pas à s'en remettre… J'ai été condamnée à vivre dans un royaume de solitude, autour du corps de ce monstre pendant si longtemps, et si j'en ai voulu à Lyon de tenter de le faire revivre, je suis heureuse d'avoir récupéré mon esprit dans sa totalité. Au moins, ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, je t'ai retrouvée.

Je lui souris. Ces derniers mois, maman et moi avions beaucoup souffert de l'attaque de Tartaros, moralement en tout cas. Se retrouver vraiment nous faisait un bien fou. Je jetai un œil à Gray, en train de se chamailler avec l'autre version de lui-même, et mes lèvres s'étirèrent à nouveau.

\- Je suis désolée que tu n'aies pas vécu assez longtemps pour passer plus de temps avec lui, soupira ma mère. Vous auriez fait un beau couple, tous les deux.

\- Maman !

Aquarius émit un petit rire, étonnamment contradictoire avec son habituelle mine renfrognée.

\- Il finira avec la fille de l'eau, cette jeune-là est raide dingue de lui.

J'hochai la tête. Juvia finirait bien par lui montrer ce qu'elle valait vraiment, et le beau mage de glace succomberait. Quant à Lyon… Je lui souhaitais bien du courage !

Soudain, alors que le monde semblait ne pas pouvoir aller mieux, quelqu'un entra en trombe dans la pièce, le visage couvert de sueur d'avoir trop couru.

\- Roi Jellal, sire ! La ville est attaquée !

Mystogan réagit au quart de tour et, se levant prestement, s'approcha de l'homme pour lui répondre.

\- Comment ça, attaquée ? Par qui ?

\- Des… des morts, sire… La ville est attaquée par des zombies…

Je levai des yeux terrifiés vers ma mère, mais son regard cherchait celui de son disciple. Il semblait tétanisé. S'il y avait des morts-vivants dans la ville, cela voulait forcément dire qu'un nécromancien avait eu le pouvoir de les ramener. Un mauvais nécromancien, plutôt. Vu le pouvoir qu'avait eu celui de Tartaros, lui permettant de donner l'illusion que Silver Fullbuster était vivant pendant de nombreuses années, celui-ci devait être d'un autre rang, bien moins puissant. Mais suffisamment puissant au point de lever une armée ? Et que pouvions-nous faire, nous, fantômes ? A part leur faire des grimaces pour les faire fuir ? Aquarius fulminait de ne pas pouvoir se rendre utile et sortit en trombe du palais pour contempler l'étendue des dégâts. Ma mère la suivit et je me joignis à elles en traversant rapidement les murs pour atteindre l'extérieur. La ville était ravagée. Les habitants ne semblaient pas capables de se défendre contre cette invasion mortelle et se démenaient comme ils le pouvaient. Déjà, les mages de Fairy Tail étaient sortis pour prendre part à la guerre qui s'annonçait. Je voyais Aquarius se diriger vers Lucy et ma mère suivre celle-ci. De mon côté, je courais vers Gray pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. La constellationniste et la fille de la pluie étaient en train de se battre près de l'allée de pissenlits qui entourait le château, chacune aux proies avec plusieurs zombies. Je vis Aquarius s'adresser à ma mère puis celle-ci lui prendre la main. Comme si la barrière qui séparait le monde des morts et celui des vivants n'était plus vraiment solide dans le cas des zombies, les deux femmes purent, je ne sais trop comment, user de leur magie. Bientôt, un mort-vivant qui était en train de sauter sur Lucy fut glacé pendant qu'un autre réduit était en poussière par une immense vague. Juvia regarda ses mains, étonnée, pensant sans doute être responsable de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les deux fantômes se sourirent et affrontèrent, main dans la main, un maximum de zombies.

De mon côté, j'étais aux côtés de Gray, en train de détruire avec ses épées de glace une demi-douzaine de morts. Je n'étais pas sûre d'être suffisamment puissante pour, seule, percer la barrière entre nos deux mondes mais je voulais l'aider aussi. Quand je fus sûre qu'il ne saute plus dans tous les sens, je me mis derrière lui et, posant mes mains sur ses épaules, tentait de lui fournir autant de pouvoir que je le pouvais. Tous les mages de Fairy Tail avaient goûté aux pastilles magiques du roi mais leurs pouvoirs restaient diminués et il était hors de question que mon frère ne meurt si jeune après que j'ai sacrifié ma vie pour le sauver.

\- Mon âme s'exprime en dessinant et sculptant dans la glace, marmonna Gray en fermant les yeux.

Ressentait-il ma présence ? Mon pouvoir ?

\- Et mes pensées sont des fleurs de cristal gelées, ajouta-t-il en hurlant avant de se jeter sur un adversaire, lançant la magie de ma mère.

Des roses de glace. Mes roses, les roses d'Ul. Alors j'avais réussi à transmettre au garçon ma magie, et il l'avait senti. Il devait savoir que maman et moi étions là, à combattre à ses côtés. Je souris. Il était de Fairy Tail maintenant, il allait s'en sortir. Une fois relevé de son combat, il regarda dans le vide, comme s'il me cherchait, et murmura :

\- Merci, Ul…tear.

Une fois certaine qu'il fut sain et sauf, je courais vers ma mère pour l'aider. Elle me jeta un regard effrayé et je répondis à sa question muette :

\- Il va bien, il s'en sortira. Par contre, ajoutai-je en voyant le raz-de-marée de monstres qui s'en prenait aux deux filles, elles ont besoin de notre aide ici.

\- Parfait, alors j'ai une idée, sourit l'esprit stellaire. Suivez-moi.

Sous mon regard étonné, elle flotta en direction du château. Ma mère n'eut pas plus d'une seconde d'hésitation avant de courir après elle, et après avoir vérifié que Fullbuster s'en sortait, je partis à leur rencontre. La sirène tentait de trouver des escaliers pour monter sur les toits du palais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ? demandai-je.

\- Faire tomber le déluge.

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent. Même sous formes d'âmes, nous avions encore le pouvoir d'aider Fairy Tail.

Après avoir traversé quelques murs, nous avions finalement découvert un escalier menant à l'étage supérieur et nous nous précipitâmes vers celui-ci pour en gravir les marches. Arrivées au premier, nous prîmes la décision de nous séparer pour trouver un autre moyen de monter plus haut et c'est ma mère qui nous appela finalement quand elle eut découvert l'objet de nos désirs. Nous continuâmes comme ça jusqu'à finalement arriver au sommet du château où plusieurs archers tiraient sur les morts-vivants pour les empêcher de s'en prendre aux habitants. La bataille faisait rage dans toute la ville et je ne savais pas combien de temps les chevaliers du roi tiendraient contre les monstres envahisseurs. Aquarius se positionna au centre de la tour et Ul s'approcha pour prendre sa main dans la sienne. A mon tour, j'avançais vers ces doigts tendus vers les miens et bientôt, nous fermions toutes les trois les yeux, prêtes à lancer notre pouvoir.

\- C'est fou comme quand on prend de la hauteur, tout semble insignifiant, murmura Aquarius.

\- Montrons leur ce qu'on peut faire de cette magie pleine de mystères, acquiesça ma mère.

Je sentis leur pouvoir s'infiltrer dans mes veines. Ça serait probablement le plus beau sort combiné au monde. Etrangement, alors que la magie n'était plus présente sur Edolas, c'était ici que la notre semblait être la plus forte. Au bout de quelques minutes, notre connexion se fit de plus en plus puissante, et je sentis que c'était le bon moment.

\- Unison Raid : neige perforatrice du mal ! hurlâmes-nous d'une même voix.

Des nuages couvrirent le ciel et une tempête froide tombait bientôt de ceux-ci. Je courus vers la balustrade pour voir l'effet de notre magie et émis un petit rire joyeux. Chaque zombie touché par une goutte de neige disparaissait sur le champ. La neige est reine à son tour, et quelle puissance ! Gray, c'est pour toi, tout ça. Survis ! Je tournais la tête vers ma mère et mes lèvres s'étirèrent doucement en remarquant sa main toujours ancrée dans celle de la sirène. Aquarius était quelqu'un de bien, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire d'elle. Elle avait su sortir ma mère de sa carapace de glace. La bataille ne dura pas bien plus longtemps. Notre magie avait su pourfendre le mal, ce pouvoir qui venait du ciel et envahissait l'espace. J'étais heureuse.

Lorsque la ville se fut calmée, nous redescendîmes toutes trois dans le grand salon où nous attendaient les mages de la guilde la plus turbulente d'Earthland, accompagnés de leurs versions edolassiennes. Ils avaient tous vaillamment combattu et attendaient le retour de Jellal qui était allé s'adresser au peuple pour le rassurer. Au cours de la bataille, le nécromancien avait été retrouvé et son sort devait être décidé au conseil de guerre prévu le soir-même. Pour l'heure, nous pouvions souffler un peu.

\- Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la bataille ? Quand il a commencé à neiger, précisa Lucy.

\- C'était Ul, déclara Gray, la tête baissée. Ul et Ultear.

\- Et moi, alors ? marmonna Aquarius.

Ma mère étouffa un rire face à l'autre qui s'indignait de ne pas être citée. Forcément, mon frère ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle nous avait aidée.

Le dragon slayer de feu leva le verre qu'il tenait en main et proclama :

\- À Ul et Ultear !

\- À Ul et Ultear, répétèrent les autres en chœur.

La sirène continuait de râler d'être oubliée quand son ancienne maîtresse ajouta, en levant sa propre coupe :

\- Et à Aquarius. Je sais qu'elle était là. Elle a sauvé Juvia avec une de ces si reconnaissables vagues tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire triste.

Le visage de l'esprit du Verseau se tordit. Elle semblait réellement touchée.

* * *

 **\- SAUVEZ UN AUTEUR, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW -**


End file.
